No Tears
by Memo-Jam
Summary: "D-don't leave me" Matt said pleadingly, holding onto Mello's sleeve, tears welling in his eyes, luckily unnoticable due to the googles he wore. Mello stared back, almost sadly as he looking at his old friend, the friend who had stuck by him for years. Slight Matt x Mello, angst.


**My first Death Note fanfic, so please don't be too harsh on me. Please review to tell me your thoughts. **

**PAIRINGS: one sided Matt x Mello**

**If you dislike Death Note, the pairings stated above or yaoi in general, please leave.****Leave me constructive critism please :) I'd love to get better at writing.**

**A.N: I obviously do not own Death Note or any of the related characters.**

* * *

"Where the fuck is that albino furball!?"

Matt looked up from his PSP, hearing Mello's shouts of anger. The red head sighed, switching off his handheld and setting it down on the sofa, getting up and heading towards the sound of Mello's screams. He soon found the blonde, who looked like he was about to kill someone. Matt's eyes widened slightly behind his goggles, and went to stand close to his friend.

"Mello, whats-"

"L's dead"

Matt gasped, but to be honest, he wasn't really that shocked, considering the killer was most likely Kira. Ever since Matt had found out that Kira needed a name and face to kill, he had begun to doubt that L would triumph over Kira. His suspicions had been correct. Matt didn't really feel much emotion towards L, perhaps because he would never become his sucessor. Unlike a number of the other children at Wammy's, Matt was never in line for sucessing L, even though he was the third smartest child, after Near and Mello.

"Roger said that L hadn't picked who he wanted to be his sucessor, so Roger had the smartass idea of furball and me working togther. What a fucking joke" The blonde raged, pushing past Matt to try and find Near. Matt gulped, following his friend into the library, where many structures had been made out of books. In the middle of it all, a small figure with white,curly hair and white pyjamas sat, stacking some dice. He had obviously not heard-or seen the other two boys.

"Hey, Furball!" Mello shouted, storming over and kicking a few book towers over. If Near was angry at the destruction, he did not show it as he turned to face Mello.

"Hello to you too Mello, is there anything you need?" the smaller boy asked, his lifeless grey eyes staring up, locking with Mello's deep blue ones. Clenching his fists, Mello grabbed Near by the neck of the pyjama shirt, slamming him roughly against the wall.

"No, and I will not fucking work with you"

Near seemed unfazed by the outburst, simply staring at Mello blankly. "Fine by me" he stated.

His face consorting with anger, Mello dropped the albino, leaving the library after destroying a few more of the towers.

* * *

"Fuck this, I have a new plan"

Mello stated, striding to his and Matt's shared room, with the gamer following close behind.

Mello began grabbing clothes and other assorted items out of his wardrobe, slamming them forcefully into a leather suitcase. Matt's eyes widened. No, Mello wasn't...he wasn't leaving, was he!?

"Mello, what the hell are you doing?" Matt asked almost pleadingly, watching as the blonde pulled on a leather jacket with fur round the hood.

"I'm leaving Matt. What the fuck does it look like? I can't stay here, not with that stupid albino sheep..." Mello spat, wrenching opening the door of the bedroom and striding down the hall. "I'm sixteen, I can't stay and rot here for the rest of my life" he continued, taking a chocolate bar out of the jacket pocket and taking a bite, the sweet, milky richness melting on his tongue.

It was pouring, the rain hitting the glass and creating puddles on the ground as Mello walked through the grounds, heaving open the heavy iron gate, Matt still following close behind.

"D-don't leave me" Matt said pleadingly, holding onto Mello's sleeve, tears welling in his eyes, luckily unnoticable due to the googles he wore. Mello stared back, almost sadly as he looking at his old friend, the friend who had stuck by him for years.

"No tears Matty, ok?" Mello asked softly, kissing Matt's freckled cheek, and turning away, and opening the iron gate.

"I'll find you Mels! Ok?" Matt screamed at the retreating body of the blonde. The blonde he admired-no loved deeply. Suddenly, Matt remembered when he first arrived at Wammy's, when he first met Mello. His green eyes widened slightly, as he had not thought of the memory in years.

* * *

**_|10 Years Ago|_**

_"Children, this is Mail Jeevas, known as Matt" Roger said, petting the small boy on the head "He is French" the older man explained to the group of children gathered around them. Matt stared into the crowd of children nervously. "Hello..." he whispered, waving before hiding behind Roger. The children laughed, pointing and staring at the new arrival._

_"Look at his red hair!"_

_"He looks like a tomato!"_

_"Look at all his freckles..."_

_Matt blushed, his cheeks now resembling his hair as he changed his look to the ground, frowning. He always got teased about his deep red hair and the freckles dotted cutely acros__s his nose. He pulled his goggles over his face and turned away, feeling tears start in his eyes._

_"Hey Matty"_

_Matt looked up, hearing his name being called. He noticed a slightly taller blonde who wore all black. The blonde smiled, pulling the red head's goggles off. "I can see you properly now!" he exclaimed happily, taking a chocolate bar out of his pocket and opening it, offering Matt and few squares. Matt took them, thanking the blonde and eating the chocolate slowly._

_"You're sharing a room with me! I'm Mello by the way!" _

_Matt nodded his head, smiling softly. He'd found a friend at last..._

* * *

**_|Present Time|_**

Matt lay in the pouring rain for a while after Mello left, not crying, just staring into space, until he seen a curtain flicker in a window at the corner of his eye. Looking up at the window, he noticed Near staring down at him, his pale face wearing the same mask as it usually did. The Redhead pulled himself up, heading back into his now empty room to take a shower, then go to bed, hopefully never to awake again.

Near sat back down on the floor, stacking dice and holding a soft pink rabbit close to his chest. Even though he tried to stop it, guilt settled within his soul; a feeling that was difficult to swallow. It was his fault Mello had left, and Matt was now suffering. L was dead too...so Near would have to take his place, a task that slightly daunted him.

Accidently knocking the tower with his hand, the dice went flying, falling to the ground, pooling at Near's feet. The Albino sighed, collecting the Dice up and putting them away.

* * *

_**When stacking dice, one wrong move can send your tower crumbling to the floor. When living your life, one wrong move can send your life hurling out of control.**_

* * *

**So... that's it. I have no idea if that even made sense.. *dies* Anyway, thanks for reading, and tell me if I should continue?**

**-Memo-Jam**


End file.
